


Voyd & Violet - One Fine Day

by Talyesin



Series: Voyd & Violet [5]
Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Romance, Post-Movie: Incredibles 2 (2018), Sixties Music, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics, Teen Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyesin/pseuds/Talyesin
Summary: Just gals being pals?





	Voyd & Violet - One Fine Day

An otherwise quiet Saturday afternoon for the Parr family and their live-in nanny Karen usually involved Dash, Jack-Jack and Bob tossing a football around in the back yard, Helen reading or helping Karen plan the week ahead, and Violet listening to music in her room.

That Saturday, however, Violet found Karen and Helen in the dining room, going over the monthly budget.

“This looks great, Karen,” Helen said. Karen lit up at the praise, and not for the first time, Violet was struck by how cute Karen looked whenever she bit her lower lip that way.

“Karen?” Violet interrupted. “I need to go into town to shop for a few things. Want to come with?”

Karen glanced at Violet’s mom and said, “Well, I need to get supper going…”

“Oh it’s okay, I can handle that,” Helen said. “You two girls go have fun.”

“If you’re sure…?” Karen asked.

“Positive. Just be back in time for supper.”

“Thanks Mom!” Violet said, snagging Karen by the wrist and pulling her away from the table.

“Thank you, Helen!” Karen managed to get out before Violet dragged her away.

Karen drove them into Municiberg, towards the department stores downtown. There weren’t any big stores like that out in the suburbs where they lived, though out by the highway a billboard promised the construction of something called a ‘shopping centre’ – thirty stores under one roof! Karen couldn’t wait to see that.

They found parking and went into R. J. Nickel’s, the biggest store in Municiberg. Four floors of shopping! They sold everything from jewelry to fishing tackle. And on a wintry Saturday afternoon, the store was packed with people.

Violet picked out a few blouses and skirts and went to the changing rooms, coming out to model them for Karen, who agreed Violet looked best in blues and purples.

“What about the skirts?” Violet asked.

“Well, the blue one with the buttons and the swishy lavender one looked great on you.”

“Not this one?” Violet held out the skirt that had been found under a sign declaring it a “micro-mini”. It had been… very short.

“Well, it certainly showed off your legs,” Karen said carefully. “But I think either your mother would make you return it, or your dad would die of a heart attack.”

“Aww,” Violet mock-pouted, handing it back to the salesgirl and thanking her. She turned back to Karen. “But did you like it?”

Karen felt her face flush. “You have nice legs. But the micro-mini was definitely a little… mature for you.”

“Not for long,” Violet teased, “my sweet sixteen’s coming up.”

Karen hooked her teal hair over her ear. “Wow, already? Seems like you just turned fifteen.”

Violet slipped her arm into the crook of Karen’s elbow. “It’s been a busy year.”

Karen smiled, nodding. “Yeah.” She looked down at Violet, happily smiling at her as they browsed through the store, and thought, I have to tell her. Soon. I can’t let this go any further.

She opened her mouth to begin an uncomfortable and potentially terrible conversation with the girl who was, she realized, one of her closest friends, when Violet suddenly gasped, “Oh Karen!” and dashed ahead to where a mannikin modeled a gorgeous teal dress in the latest fashion – sleeveless, short-skirted, with a wide, midnight blue belt cinching it.

“This dress would look amazing on you!” Violet declared. “It matches your hair and everything!”

Karen stared at the dress, stunned. “It… it really does.” Then she saw the price tag. “Fifty dollars?! Violet there’s no way I would spend that kind of money on a dress.”

“Oh,” Violet said, obviously disappointed. “You’re right.” Then she brightened, tilting her head and looking up at Karen impishly. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t try it on.”

Karen touched the soft fabric of the dress and felt her determination crumble. “Well… okay.”

The look on Violet’s face, pure joy and excitement, made Karen’s heart feel so full she thought it might explode. It would be a shame, she thought, to crush her spirits when she’s having such a great time. I’ll tell her tomorrow.

A salesgirl helped them find Karen’s size. “Long and lean, just like that model, Jean Shrimpton,” the salesgirl said. “The dress will look perfect on you, I’ll bet.” She placed her hands on her hips and glanced over at Violet. “Guess curvy girls like us are on the way out.”

Violet looked shocked. “I’m… curvy?”

“Oh, you’re getting there honey,” the salesgirl laughed, leading Karen away to a changing room.

When Karen stepped out again, the salesgirl looked pleased and Violet looked stunned.

“I knew it would look good on you,” Violet said. “I didn’t think it would look fantastic.”

Karen looked at herself in the mirror. Even she had to admit it looked amazing.

“You have the most stunning legs,” the salesgirl said, helping Karen straighten the dress and finish the clasp at the back. “This dress just… shows that off.”

“I just wish I could afford it,” Karen said. 

“Oh, I see,” the salesgirl said, with disappointed compassion. “Well, if there’s anything else, let me know.”

Karen stared at herself in the mirror a while longer, then reluctantly went and changed back into her regular clothes.

“Is there anything else you wanted to do?” she asked Violet as she sadly handed the dress back to the salesgirl.

“Just a couple of things,” Violet answered, nodding thanks to the salesgirl as they walked away. “I need some makeup, first.”

“Okay.”

The salesgirl at the makeup counter offered them free makeovers, to which Violet immediately accepted for both of them, despite Karen’s objections.

“I don’t really wear makeup all that much,” she told the makeup girl.

“If I had your complexion, neither would I!” the girl said. “But with a little subtle lipstick-“ she applied some blush pink lipstick to Karen’s lips “- and just the right colour eyeshadow-“ the colour, it turned out, was a pale aqua “-and a touch of drama to the eyeliner-“ which was much more than Karen ever wore usually “-and voila! A look that would turn anyone’s head!”

Karen barely recognized herself in the mirror. She turned her head this way and that, stunned at the changes a few subtle applications of makeup had wrought. She swivelled her chair to face Violet and ask her opinion, but the words faded when she saw the much more dramatic change Violet had undergone.

Deep burgundy lipstick. Dramatic, violet eyeshadow. Thick black eyeliner. Somehow they’d even had the time to put Violet’s hair up into a beehive hairdo.

“What do you think?” Violet asked, striking a pose that would do a magazine cover model proud. 

“You…” Karen cleared her throat. “You’re gorgeous!”

The grin that Violet gave her was one-hundred-percent the everyday Violet she knew, though. “Let’s get some hot chocolate!” Violet suggested, taking her purchases from the makeup girl.

“I dunno, we should be getting back,” Karen said, but Violet took her hand and led her to the department store’s restaurant. Hand-in-hand Violet led her to a booth, and a waitress took their order.

Their hot chocolates came quickly, and tasted wonderful. They sat and looked over Violet’s purchases, talking about which outfits would look best with which tops, which skirts. Behind the nearby lunch counter, the waitress who’d served them turned up the small transistor radio. 

“One fine day, you'll look at me  
And you will know our love was, meant to be  
One fine day, you're gonna want me for your girl  
The arms I long for, will open wide  
And you'll be proud to have me, right by your side  
One fine day, you're gonna want me for your girl…”

Violet finished the last of her hot chocolate with a satisfied smile.

“Now we really have to get back,” Karen said, checking her watch.

“Okay…” Violet reluctantly agreed with a sigh.

As they headed back, Violet was curiously silent. Karen glanced over at her a few times, making sure she was okay, but Violet was smiling the whole trip home.

When Karen parked the car in the driveway, Violet leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Thank you for a wonderful afternoon, Karen.”

Karen felt her cheeks flush again, and put her hand to her cheek. “Oh. Um. My pleasure. I had a great time too.”

Violet smiled at her again and headed inside to show off her new look to her family.

Tomorrow, Karen thought. I have to tell her tomorrow.


End file.
